Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles
by chewy1
Summary: My try at the 100 themed drabbles at Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. My view of moments shared between Usagi and Mamoru. Enjoy! Formerly Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles
1. Kiss

**Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 8. Kiss

Words: 100

A/N: My first try at a drabble, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day. 

She strode purposely over to the stool where he sat and held out her fist, palm down. The pinkness in her cheeks emanated, and increased at his raised eyebrow. She nodded towards her hand and he lifted his hand to hover directly beneath it, palm up. Opening her hand she watched as the small item dropped into his.

Today was the day she would show her affection.

She nodded, and turned on her heels.

The raven haired man was left staring at the silver foil wrapped chocolate sitting on his palm, paper label displayed. A Kiss.


	2. Jacket

**Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 41. Jacket

Words: 100

A/N: My second drabble. Trying to keep them all within 100 words. Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi rolled the green material through her hands, inspecting the well-worn spots on the elbows. Still warm from his body heat, the jacket sweetly smelled of its owner. 

Would it be missed?

She bit her lip, glancing to the stock room where Motoki had led his dark haired friend. Usagi hugged the jacket to her chest, inhaling deeply.

Oh, how she loved it.

Throwing it roughly onto the stool she looked straight ahead, gripping her milkshake.

The dark haired man lifted the discarded jacket from his stool and pulled it around his shoulders once again.

"Mamoru-baka, your jacket is ugly".


	3. Comfortable Silence

**Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 89. Comfortable Silence

Words: 95

A/N: My third! I love writing these little things. All theses little moments I've had swirling in my brain for years just seem to jump out onto the page. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

And they sat. 

He stared down at his steaming cup of black coffee.

She quietly drew the thick, chocolaty shake threw her straw and into her mouth.

He sighed and took a deep gulp of coffee.

She released her straw, glancing over at her quiet companion. She set her arms softly on either side of her unfinished milkshake and lay her head on his slumped shoulder.

Gasping, he glanced down at her blonde, resting head. He gripped his coffee softly and lay his head a top hers.

Silence in the loud arcade.

And they sat.


	4. Chocolate

**Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 1. Chocolate

Words: 100

A/N: My fourth. Review? Enjoy?

* * *

Mamoru entered the arcade and took the stool beside her. 

"Odango?" He pulled lightly on her blonde pigtail.

She winced and glared, "Hai?"

"Tell me something."

"Nani?"

"Anything."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in suspicion then concentration, "I think chocolate was invented by aliens."

He raised an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"Simply… Earth people could never come up with anything that delicious." She turned again to stare at Motoki's back.

Mamoru stared at her profile, examining her seriousness. A smile settled onto his closed mouth and he nodded. Due to her seriousness, he refrained from letting his laughter explode. "I had to ask."

"Baka."


	5. Blue Eyes

Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 6. Blue Eyes

Words: 102

A/N: I find this one a little strange. I hope everybody gets it. It's amazing what can be done with a few words. Hope you enjoy! Review?

* * *

Usagi's head sat on an open workbook; her chocolate milkshake left forgotten. Math. 

Mamoru sat at the counter, glancing behind him. He watched the steady movement of her resting shoulders. He stood.

He took the seat across from her. Peering at the workbook she found so comfortable, he poked the top of her head.

"Odango Atama, wake up."

Usagi moaned in protest.

He bit his lip. He gripped the side of her workbook, pulling it quickly from beneath her. Mamoru flipped through, eyebrows raised at the scribbles.

Usagi cleared her throat.

Mamoru's gaze met two angry blue eyes. He grinned.

Goal complete.


	6. Hair

**Usagi and Mamoru: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 3. Hair

Words: 159

A/N: A little longer than I first intended. But there's more interaction between the two. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Happy New Year! Enjoy!

* * *

Mamoru sat staring down at his black coffee. 

Usagi squirmed two seats down as her stool flopped side to side.

"Motoki!" she whined. "Your stool is broken!"

"It's not broken, there's a screw loose."

"Not the only thing in that condition," Mamoru mumbled.

Usagi glared at the raven-haired man. "Why are you such a jerk?"

"Why are you such a klutz?"

Usagi stood quickly, stomping. Turning to leave, her long blonde hair latched onto the loose screw of the stool. Her hair fell from its odango as she fell to the floor, landing with a thud. "Ouch."

"Ok Odango?" Mamoru sunk to her side, untangling her hair from the screw. The soft strands fell through his fingers.

Usagi rubbed her head, nodding. Mamoru lifted his hand to her head, replacing her own.

He softly rubbed Usagi's head where the strands had pulled.

"Jerk."

"Klutz."

Usagi glanced up at Mamoru, holding his playful gaze longer than intended.

"You ruined my odango."


	7. Rain At Midnight

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 32. Rain At Midnight

Words: 100

A/N: Another. Took me a few days to think of another situation. And I haven't had a chance to write in a while. I just realized how boring the title is, so I changed it. Hope you like it. Enjoy! Review?

* * *

Rain. It always rained after an attack. 

She sat on the pale bench in the rain. In the distance a clock struck midnight. Her tears fell.

"Odango Atama?"

She shut her eyes, willing him to leave. "Go away. I can't take you right now."

"Usagi-san?" She felt his hand on her wet shoulder.

She stood. "No. You don't get to talk to me. You're mean. Just go away."

Seeing her tears, his arm dropped. Those were his fault.

…But he hadn't seen her all day.

Usagi shook in the rain and moved passed him.

His heart ached, his hair dripped.


	8. Button

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 9. Button

Words: 110

A/N: A short little drabble. My thoughts on what the button is. Review? Enjoy!

* * *

It teased her. Its green, shiny surface. 

"I wouldn't."

Usagi glanced over at the raven-haired man. "I wasn't going to, Baka."

Mamoru smirked, shaking his head.

Her curiosity radiated through the arcade. She gazed back at the button on the side of the unlabelled machine, her fingers inching towards it.

_Nothing's going to happen. It's just a button._

She felt him behind her, watching. She smirked.

Gripping his arm she moved his hand to cover the mysterious button.

Whip Cream - in all its sugary glory - shot everywhere.

Eyes wide, Usagi dropped Mamoru's arm.

Switching it off, Motoki's eyes landed on her.

She pointed at Mamoru, "He did it."


	9. Caramel Apple

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 25. Caramel Apple

Words: 100

A/N: Another! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm…." 

He took a bite of the sweet yet sour treat. Delicious.

Startled, he glanced beside him at the newly arrived, lively blonde.

She all but inhaled the milkshake placed in front of her.

"Finally pass a test Odango?"

She glared up at him. "Actually…"

He raised his eyebrows.

"No.… Aren't I allowed to be cheerful anyway?"

He chuckled and bit into his beloved caramel apple, "As long as you're not crying."

Her face flushed in anger. "You. Are. Infuriating! Jerk!"

She lifted her milkshake and stalked away to an empty booth.

He stared after her, taking another bite. Delicious.


	10. Quiet Despair

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 71. Quiet Despair

Words: 207

A/N: A little longer than a drabble, and surprisingly difficult to write. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She sat staring into the brown, thick liquid. Her hand stirred, her eyes following the straw. Around. And around… 

_It was all her fault. _

_No… it was _their_ fault._

It hit her like the magnetic blast of the last youma, burning her insides until she was gasping for air.

Standing, she darted towards the first thing she saw. The stock room.

He entered the arcade just as she stood. In curiosity, he watched the door close behind her.

She stood, her back against the shelf, gasping. _No… she couldn't… She didn't want to see that…_

"Odango?" He watched her in distress, placing a hand on her shoulder. "U-Usagi?"

She closed her eyes. "I… I can't let them get hurt anymore…. It…it isn't their fight…."

He couldn't move. He'd never seen her like this. She was usually deathly calm, jumping up and down, or bawling her eyes out.

"It… it can't be stopped…. There's… there's no way…. Not alone…."

She shed no tears. She mumbled incoherently. This was not Usagi. This was not his Odango.

A dry sob escaped her throat.

He stood, watching, comforting in silence. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Ok?"

She opened her eyes, her not-so quiet despair evident.

She nodded. "Ok."


	11. Behind The Blue Curtain

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 16. Behind The Blue Curtain

Words: 301

A/N: My last for the weekend. With classes, I'm not sure if I'll get another out until next weekend. Hope you enjoy this one. Another long one, enjoy!

* * *

Strange. 

His tongue darted out, wetting his dry lips. His eyes darkened.

What was he thinking about? What was so frustrating?

Her palm supported her chin, her eyes never leaving his bent, lean figure.

He was very smart; Motoki-san had told her. Evidently, he knew how to annoy her. He drank coffee black. He was a University student. He was wealthy; she had been told that when she met him.

But, how did he get that way? What did his parents do? How was he raised? When he threw his hurtful words at her, what was he actually thinking? Was it all in anger or annoyance? Did he want children? Was he happy? Was he sad? What caused the longing expression that crossed his features when a family entered the arcade? Why did he come to the arcade? What had started his friendship with Motoki-san? Were they always friends? Or just in University?

What did he see in girls? Did he notice the looks of 'awe' that were constantly being thrown at him from passing girls? Their giggling? What was his favourite flavour of milkshake? Could he cook? Did he enjoy school? Did he have a girlfriend? Had he ever? Did he like girls? What was his mother like? Was his mother as beautiful as she had imagined?

Did he notice her when they weren't arguing? Could he feel her staring? Could he read her mind? Was she annoying him even now in her silence? Was she his frustration? Did he ever wonder about her?

She sighed, stirring her strawberry milkshake.

So many unanswered questions raced through her mind.

She longed to go behind it. To reveal everything in one swoop. To sit and be able to ask _anything_.

To go behind the blue curtain of mystery that was Mamoru Chiba.


	12. Advice

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 61. Advice

Words: 100

A/N: A week of studying and I've produced this. Not so much Usagi and Mamoru but, you get the connection? Hopefully I'll have another out tomorrow, they seem to happen when I'm supposed to be studying my Anatomy or Biology texts. That what I get for being in Pre-Med and loving to write. Distractions. Enjoy!

* * *

"My advice? Tell her." 

Mamoru Chiba glanced up, eyes wide, at his sandy-blond haired friend over his coffee. "T-Tell who?"

Motoki Furuhata raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly who."

Mamoru pursed his lips in indignation. "I can't." He paused. "She's… it's not right."

Motoki sighed, throwing his cloth down in front of his love-struck friend. "You say that about _everything_. You're miserable. Yes you get your fix with your arguments everyday, but, we _both_ know that's not enough for you."

Mamoru glared. "She's too _young_. It's an _infatuation_, period."

Excuses. Motoki rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself already." Pause. "Coward."


	13. Studying

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 38. Studying

Words: 98

A/N: This came while I was studying and writing notes for anatomy. I hope it's original enough. The T in "T-One" is actually pronounced as "tee", Mamoru isn't stuttering. Anyway, I'll try to get another out before the end of the weekend, maybe even tonight or tomorrow depending on inspiration. Reviews give me inspiration, _wink_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Vertebral Prominens…T-One… T-Two… T-Three… T-Four… T-F-" 

"Mamo-chan?" She stared over her shoulder at him, eyebrows raised. She lay with her stomach against the carpet of his apartment, a pillow supporting her folded arms and golden tresses.

His fingers continued their walk down the center of her clothed back, his eyes following and his mouth forming unspoken words.

"You should be reading." She pointed in front of him at the anatomy and physiology textbook, open to _Axial Skeleton_. "What's so interesting about my _back_? What are you _doing_?"

He smiled, his head leaning heavily on his palm.

"I'm studying."


	14. Studying Version 2

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 38. Studying (Version 2)

Words: 119

A/N: This is dedicated to **Moonlight Shadow Angel.** I know I shouldn't be repeating themes, but the suggestion forced me to. Haha! A revision of the original, inspired by Moonlight's own vision, and written for everyone's pleasure! Enjoy! Review's for inspiration?

* * *

"Vertebral Prominens…T-One… T-Two… T-Three… T-Four… T-F-" 

"Mamo-chan?" She stared over her shoulder at him, eyebrows raised. She lay with her bare stomach against the carpet of his apartment, a pillow supporting her folded arms and golden tresses.

His lips traveled down the center of her unclothed back, brushing lightly, each kiss accentuated by silent words.

"You should be reading." Her eyes closed as he paused at a particularly sensitive spot. Pointing in front of him at the anatomy and physiology textbook, open to _Axial Skeleton_, she sighed in content. "What's so interesting about my _back_? What are you _doing_?"

A soft giggle escaped her lips.

He smiled, lapping at the soft skin of her first lumbar vertebra.

"I'm studying."


	15. Liar

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 19. Liar

Words: 333

A/N: I actually really like this one, and am really interested in what you have to say about it. It's a little longer, but it needed to be to get everything in. Sadly, when I reread it, it brought a tear to my eye. Haha! I'm so emotional. Hope you enjoy! If you did, review? If you didn't, review? The reviews I get make me happy and sprout ideas for other drabbles in my head, if that's any consolation. Enjoy!

* * *

It surged through him. Hitting every nerve in its path, eliciting a scream from deep within the recesses of his throat. His eyelids clenched tightly together. 

And suddenly… it stopped.

His arm held him upright against the tree as he gasped for breath.

Everything surrounding seemed to crumble and fall. Everything…but her.

She stared up at him, worry and pain etched into her beautiful face. Her teeth bit into her soft rouge lips painfully, eyes glistening with unshed tears of fear.

He let a painful breath leave his lungs, lifting his hand to the soft skin of her arm.

His eyes shot open as another shot of pain traveled through him before dissipating quickly.

He again lifted his hand, tracing the long cut across her temple. A tear escaped his eye, landing at their feet. "Gomen nasai… Usako."

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Liar."

His arm fell from the tree, releasing his weight to the ground. She dipped to catch his shoulders as he was once again overtaken by pain. She squatted, holding his weight.

"You _promised_ me." She spoke, voice shaking with fear. "You said I'd never lose you." She wiped the iridescent trail of crimson from his chin with the pad of her thumb. "You can't apologize to me right now, because I will _not_ forgive you if you break that promise."

Her eyes met his in pain. He inhaled a shaky breath, beginning to speak.

"No." She brushed his damp, coal-black hair from his forehead. "Not again. Please…"

A single tear slid down her cheek, landing at their feet and mingling with his previously shed.

He drew a last shaky breath, bringing his lips to meet hers. "Gomen…" he whispered against her lips, falling to the ground at her side.

"No." She shook with repressed anguish, gripping and shaking his shoulders roughly.

"Don't you lie to me…"

It surged through her, hitting every nerve in its path. Her eyelids clenched tightly together as she gripped his still, lifeless form.

"…_please_."


	16. Short Skirt

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 5. Short Skirt

Words: 99

A/N: It's been 2 weeks or so, and I blame it on my anatomy midterm. I'm not sure if this has been done before, but I did it my way. Hope you enjoy it! Review? And I'll give you a lollipop?

* * *

Bright blues eyes that portrayed all and everything she was feeling. 

A smile that made paint on the opposite wall chip off just to get closer.

And the legs…. Sigh…

The devil.

She was quietly manipulative. He pondered whether she did it unconsciously.

No. It had to be planned. Carefully. Thoroughly.

No one could do that unknowingly.

She infuriated him, but everyday he didn't see her caused an ache in his chest.

Her essence got into every nook and cranny. Unforgettable.

"Mamoru-baka!"

Tsukino Usagi was the devil… in a _very_ short skirt.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. The Small Things

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 82. The Small Things

Words: 104

A/N: Smiles and opens palm revealing multiple coloured lollipops. Reviews make me so happy! And although 2 really aren't all that many, I'll do what I can with them. Busiest time of the semester is upon me; so this may be my last drabble for at least two weeks. Again, I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoy it. _Peace Sign

* * *

_

It didn't matter that he insulted her intelligence, or that he was the only person other than Rei that could make her blood boil.

His arrogance when she'd cry about losing another Sailor V game didn't bother her, and she'd grown accustom to his sneering remarks when she'd hang off Motoki.

It mattered when he'd be there with Motoki to give her advice.

His laugh when she'd do something embarrassing and laughed at herself first.

His seldom words of encouragement when she _really_ needed them.

It was him.

It was the small things he did. And they _were_ small. _Really_ small. Micro… _Nano_ even…


	18. Masks

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 2. Masks

Words: 120

A/N: Not sure exactly where this came from, procrastinating from studying again. It's even before I thought I'd get one out. I hope you enjoy it. Hey, if I get at least 5 reviews I'll procrastinate even more a little sooner and get another out. (Devious Smile). Thanks for reading!

* * *

I would never tell her. 

I'm not _afraid_ to tell her. Actually, it's the exact opposite.

I would shout it from the top of Tokyo Tower if I could.

No. I'm not afraid. I just don't want anything to change…

Every so often there's a smile for me. It's small, but it's there.

If I tell her… well, it won't be the same. She may shy away from me; become awkward like all the other girls.

That's not what I want from Odango.

I want her how she is.

If I have to continue wearing the mask of a rival… I will.

It's just a mask.

Maybe one day… one day I'll _show_ my Usako what she means to me.


	19. Karma

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 4. Karma

Words: 99

A/N: This theme has been bothering me for a while, and I finally got it out. Yay me! So, I procrastinated a little earlier than I should have, I'm guilty. But, I guess that's what happens when I get reviews… the more I get the sooner I get distracted from homework. _(Evil Smile)._ You know what you have to do, read and review?

* * *

"Odango!" 

Dark, chunky liquid seeped steadily through four pages of biomedical research.

"Don't call me that!"

His eyes flared, "Don't spill milkshake on my homework!"

"I didn't mean to!"

He snorted, "I find that hard to believe!"

"I'm not the one always tormenting younger students!" Her volume steadily rose.

"What in Buddha's name is _that_ supposed to mean?" His pencil forcefully hit the counter, splitting in two.

"It _means_ that your karma is finally catching up to you!"

He stared blankly, "What?"

"Everything mean you did is coming back on you."

He paused, "You _did_ do it on purpose."


	20. Things Left Unsaid

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 7. Things left Unsaid

Words: 352

A/N: First off I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing my drabbles! I can't believe I haven't said this before. Haha!  
Zoey89, inspire16, Stacey, silas c., raye85, pheobesapphira, Snowtigress, SailorKairi91, daianapotter, Moonlight Shadow Angel, "great", Reioki, Sassy-Chan, and Ieyre.  
Means _so_ much to me, you have no idea. Or maybe you do and that's the reason you reviewed?

Secondly, I'm rather proud with this "drabble". It's a little longer than anticipated, but it's a theme I've been 'hmm-ing' and 'haa-ing' over since I first saw it. Tried to do something different than what's been done.

And thirdly, as always, reviews are _greatly_ appreciated and seeing as reading week is closely approaching, I may have a little more time to get some down. I actually already have another just waiting to be edited. Seven reviews and I'll edit faster and work on another? (Oh bribing, who ever came up with it is a god.)

Now, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The grip on her hand tightened. 

Usagi paused, the grip on her hand?

She peered down at her hand enclosed in a much larger one, her palm cupped by another. She studied the large fingers, soft to her sensitive touch. Her gaze traveled up the cuff of a green sweater, the long arm encompassed ending in a broad shoulder. Her eyes met a strong jaw speckled with the days ever-growing facial hair, soft lips drawn together and turned away, an enticing nose, and the profile of what she knew from past experience to be breathtakingly dulcet eyes.

Her own eyes widened in realization. He…he was holding her hand. Tightly.

But _why?_

He never touched her unless it was to "knock" on her odango, or when she ran into him by accident and he straightened her before she fell. _Ever._

And just where did he appear from seconds before?

She traced the curve of his profile with her eyes. He had always been so cold toward her. Why then was he gripping her hand so tightly, peering over the crystal lake with his jaw set and eyes glassy?

She longed to question him but as she opened her mouth to speak her thoughts all that escaped was a silent 'puff' of air. Did she want to ruin this "moment", or whatever they were currently sharing? Even if the silence _was_ tense and unexplained?

Of course not.

She had longed for this silence. Well, not this _exact_ silence. But silence without heated words running through their minds or mouths was better than the insults traded on a daily basis in loud, overbearing moments of sound.

In that moment everything she was thinking could be left unsaid. The embarrassment of admitting to a secret adoration could be left among the shadows, cowering behind the box of unrequited love and passion. Her pride could remain verbally unscathed for the day, and her heart could swell instead.

These things left unsaid could haunt her another day. A Sunday preferably.

Today all that mattered was the silence and the tight, comforting squeeze she returned to his strong hand.


	21. Panic

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 1. Chocolate

Words: 187

A/N: Alright, so there weren't that many reviews, (_sniff)_, but I'm over it. Thanks to Zoey89, SailorKairi91, and movielvr8 for reviewing, (_smile!)_  
I should probably mention that all of the drabbles are independent of one another unless specified. The moments just come from anywhere and land on the paper.  
Now, I'll finish boring whoever is reading this, ask that you review and tell me your thoughts on it no matter how small or trivial they seem, and enjoy this drabble.

* * *

She shot up from her pillow, her eyes wide and lungs aching for air. Lifting a hand to her forehead, she placed her cool palm on the warmth of her skin and closed her eyes taking in insatiable gasps of breath. 

No, no, no, no, no, it couldn't be.

She couldn't breathe for fear that her realization was unquestionably true.

"Usagi?"

Her eyes shot open at the voice of her feline guardian.

"Usagi? What's wrong? Why are you panicking? Was it another dream?"

Usagi shook her head, unable to speak from lack of oxygen. She needed to breathe. It was just a thought, nothing to be in a state about. Just a silly little, _utterly true_ musing about the man whose presence made her skin burn.

"Usagi. Breathe. Stop panicking." Usagi looked down at a worried Luna.

She nodded. Why, how and _when_ did it happen?

Her hands came up to cover her face, leaving a hole for her lips to continue their quest for air.

"U-Usagi?"

Her breath left her completely.

"I'm in _love_ with him?"

She would _kill_ Chiba Mamoru for doing this to her.


	22. Mistake

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 15. Mistake

Words: 122

A/N: 11000 Hits! 34 Reviews! Thank-you PallaStar, Zoey89, SailorKairi91, Rabbitpoo, Shiro-angel, MikoKagome1113, and Snowtigress!!! _(Smile!)_ I loved reading all your comments and reviews! I was literally jumping for joy as I read them. I'm so happy the last drabble got such a reaction, it was definitely one of my favourites to write!  
Anyway, another drabble! It's been a week, but I suppose home isn't that inspiring. Hahaha! Hope you enjoy it! Luv you all!! Ciao!

* * *

His lips were soft, softer than she had expected. 

His shoulders were strong as her hands shakily gripped them, holding her up as she teetered on tiptoes.

His arms stayed stiff at his sides, fingers spread wide and unsure.

She pulled away with a slight suction sound, face still inches from his. Eye-to-eye she appeared strangely distorted.

"Mamoru-san?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Hai?"

"Please," she swallowed. "Please don't make that be a mistake?"

He stretched the fingers at his side, inhaling deeply. He swallowed before bringing his hands forward and resting them lightly on her sides.

Her hips were narrow, her skin soft beneath his thumbs.

Her lips were tentative and unsure as she accepted his touch.

Never a mistake.


	23. Cologne

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 39. Cologne

Words: 95

A/N: I'm not quite sure about the ending of this one. Perhaps it's a little abrupt. If you have any thoughts on it or anything else, you know what to do!  
I love reviews! Thank you to SailorKairi91, Snowtigress, raye85, PallasStar and MikoKagome1113 for reviewing the last drabble! Your comments are always so refreshing and inspiring! Here's another! Enjoy!

* * *

He never knew; she never told him. She didn't tell _anyone_. 

When she ran through the streets of Tokyo, trying to keep from the detention that awaited her she always knew he'd be there.

And when they met daily at the corner, a painful collision on both their parts, her secret inhalation of his scent went unnoticed. It remained hidden beneath heated insults and a rush to make it on time.

But his sweet cologne would surround and calm her the rest of the day, until she could intensify the scent at their second meeting.


	24. Sweet 16

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 10. Sweet 16

Words: 119

A/N: Another drabble! I've been having a bit of writer's block the last few days, but hopefully this okay, _(Smile!)_ Enjoy!  
Thank-you to Zoey89, PallasStar, raye85, movielvr8, and MikoKagome1113!!! Love hearing your thoughts on the drabbles! Love hearing everybody's thoughts! Wish I could hear more! Thank-you! Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi placed the sixteenth wrapped bundle onto the counter. A smile spread brightly across her face as she stared down at her handy work. 

"Odango?" Her head snapped up. "What are you doing with those bundles of chocolate?" Mamoru stood over her shoulder, peering down at the covered counter. His eyebrows disappeared into his fringe and his mouth twitched into a smile.

'16' was shaped out with the sixteen gold wrapped bundles of chocolate.

"Sixteen is my favourite number," she smiled up at him, waving towards her work. "Now it's my sweet 16!"

"Is it your birthday?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "No. Why?"

He smiled at her, ruffling the hair between her odango. "You really are an odango atama."

"Hey!"


	25. Past

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 11. Past

Words: 130

A/N: I just realized I hadn't posted this, and it's been written for about a week or so. Oh, I'm a terrible person!  
As it's quite late, and this is my second posting tonight (check out my multi-chapter Usagi/Mamoru fic called "A Sailor's Assassinator"?) I'm going to leave the direct "thank-yous" until the next drabble. Just know that I _do_ appreciate the reviews! They make the bad days I've been having lately, better.

* * *

"Well, you definitely weren't a Princess." 

Her lips drew together in a pout, her eyes downcast. "Well, _you_ were anything but a Prince; more likely a jester or stable boy."

A smirk fell upon his lips, "I _do_ like horses."

Her mouth fell open in indignation, "I could have been a Princess! I just haven't had the proper training in this life!" She stood and turned to leave, nose held high.

"Or the grace from your past decided to stay there."

Usagi turned swiftly towards him, her glare increasing. Taking a step forward, she toppled to the ground with a "squeak".

A soft chuckle fell from Mamoru's lips, "Yes, definitely stayed in the past."

A growl came from the mess of blonde hair and legs sprawled across the Arcade floor.


	26. Present

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 12. Present

Words: 489

A/N: I haven't been able to get much out that doesn't include essays for class lately. Even now I should be preparing for my biology lab, but here I am. _(Smile!)  
_Anyway! Thanks to all the reviewers of the last two drabbles! IamTheBattleMaiden (They don't know about they're silver millennium selves in most of these. The irony of the situation of the last drabble was that they _were_ a prince and princess, and it was just part of the conversation. None of the drabbles are connected unless I state it in the author's note or title. _(Smile!)_), SailorKairi91, and MikoKagome1113 (Again, that was the irony of the situation that they didn't know.) I hope I answered questions reasonably well, _(Smile!)_. And thank-you again!!  
Reviews are appreciated! Hopefully they'll get me through the slump that's been caused by a terrible few weeks. Enjoy! Ciao!

* * *

Just be… 

Her hair lay around her, mingled with the soft blades of grass that supported her relaxed body. Stretched out before the pond in Juban Park, breathing even and eyes closed, she lay in silence.

"What in the world are you doing Odango?"

The shadow of his tall frame stood above her, blocking out the bright sun.

"I'm being," she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Being what?"

She felt a soft poke in her side, causing her to open her eyes and glare up at the raven-haired man that constantly tormented her. He was in shadow as the sun surrounded him in a glow, the lines of his face only just recognizable.

"I'm just… being. I'm being present in the world, but the world is not present in me."

Her blue eyes sparkled, her fingers playing with the grass at her sides.

"You know you're crushing the habitat of millions of insects by just 'being present'," he argued, before falling to sit beside her form.

He had to be scientific at the worst moments.

She closed her eyes again and shook her head in annoyance, "If I could hover, I would. My weight's spread out anyway, can't be doing too much damage."

He snorted.

She opened her blue eyes again, sending him yet another glare. He didn't have to agree with her, nothing was holding him from leaving.

Watching curiously as he rearranged himself, a soft smile played on her face as he removed his infamous green jacket to reveal a black turtleneck. He placed it beside her. Unconsciously, she reached for the jacket, dragging it towards her and placing it beneath her head as a pillow. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes in comfortable silence and laid her hands at her side.

"What are you doing Baka?" she questioned. He lay perpendicular to her form, resting his head upon her flat stomach. His head not quite heavy enough to restrict her breathing, she brought her left hand up and rested it comfortably across his chest.

"I'm being present in the world without it being present in me."

Her hand rose with his chest: up, down, up then down, inhale, exhale, inhale then exhale. She flattened her palm against him, feeling the steady beat of his heart reverberate up her arm.

"I'm afraid you're doing it wrong." Her other hand unconsciously twirled his dark strands of hair between her fingers; she smiled at the soft, heavenly feel. Did he use conditioner?

"How so?" He brought his right hand up to his chest, lacing his fingers with hers'. The tingle of his flesh against hers' increased her smile, the warmth causing her eyes to close sleepily.

"You may be present in the world, but I'm present in you and vice versa," she mumbled out, her sudden lack of intimidating energy leaving her. A content sigh escaped her lips as she felt him nod against her.

"I'm okay with that."


	27. Future

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 13. Future

Words: 97

A/N: Another! Yay! This one's evidently much shorter than the last. Thought I'd get another true drabble in. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: IamTheBattleMaiden, Snowtigress, three steps from sane, rogueishLeia, skye668, Alex (MikoKagome), and SailorKairi91!! Your reviews made me so happy, and made writing this easier (it's been written for a few days, just haven't had a chance to post). Loving the reviews! Keep them up! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! My own little twist on the theme: "Future"!

* * *

She will see him through the corner of her eye as she sips from her chocolate milkshake. 

His eyes will meet hers' and hold for only a moment.

A shiver will take its course down her spine; realization that the milkshake is not at fault will fail to arise. Pushing the accused away, she will wrap her school sweater tighter around her small shoulders.

Standing, she will slowly move towards the door, sending him a last glance and secret smile before exiting.

He will notice.

Heart leaping into his throat, his own smile will grace his lips.


	28. Time

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 46. Time

Words: 100

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last drabble: SailorKairi91, Counterfeating Shakespere, and IAmTheBattleMaiden! _Love_ the reviews! Appreciated _so_ much!  
On another note, this is just my weird try at conversation. Some of the dialogue (Ithink two lines), I got from the song "Konstantine" by Something Corporate. Awesome song, inspirational in a strange way. Anyway, enjoy! Review! Thank you for the reviews given already! Ciao!

* * *

11:11… 

Silence…

"… I don't want to be here in the future…"

Blonde eyelashes met rosy, pink cheeks.

"Why?" Dark eyes questioned their companion.

"Have you seen the present? The future will be just _that_… emphasized."

"The present's just a pleasant interruption to the past…"

"Pleasant?"

Contemplative silence…

"Pleasant."

"In the past there was love…"

"There's love in the present."

"There's also war, hate, and death…"

"Why do you think we were sent forward?"

Silence…

"…It'll be worse in the future…"

"You're such an optimist..." Pause. "There will also be love."

Arms tighten, lips brush.

"Lot's and lot's of love."


	29. Closet

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 14. Closet

Words: 115

A/N: It's been a very long time since I've updated, but I've been terribly swamped with schoolwork. I have exams during the next few weeks as well, but I will try to get some more drabbles out. Hope you enjoy this one, and thank-you to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up! Ciao!

* * *

Usagi had never noticed how neatly Mamoru wrote. It was understandable, seeing as she'd never seen his writing. 

The kanji was neatly spaced, strokes expertly drawn, and no evidence of any smudge - annoyingly diligent perfection.

Her eyebrows rose as Mamoru took his seat again, holding out his hand for the piece of paper.

She scanned it once more:

'_Picard: Bald. Male. Handsome. Overpowering. Larger crew. Sees things get done from a distance. Drinks Earl Grey tea._

_Janeway: Hair. Female. Attractive. Nasal. Smaller crew. Participates more. In love with first mate?'_

Noticing the pink tint to Mamoru's cheeks, a small smile crossed Usagi's features.

Who would have thought it? Chiba Mamoru was a closet Trekker.


	30. Ice Cream

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 17. Ice Cream

Words: 100

A/N: I'm so happy that some people understood the last drabble, haha! After I wrote it I realized that Captain Kirk is the most well known Star Trek captain; Janeway and Picard may not be recognized. For IAmTheBattleMaiden, a closet trekker is… a "private" Star Trek fan, of the Star Trek's following the first.  
Anyway, thank-you to everyone who read! I hope you enjoy this one ;). Review, review, review!

* * *

It dripped down Mamoru's chin. Following the curvature exactly, it left a gleaming trail behind. 

Usagi's eyes followed it closely, her mouth suddenly dry and head cocked to the left.

His tongue darted out in an attempt to rid himself of the white trail, eliciting a gasp from his observer. Quirking a questioning eyebrow, his eyes focused on hers'.

Her lips parted as she drew her hand towards him, and in a quick motion drew the white sweet substance up with her index finger. She popped it in her mouth, releasing a satisfied hum.

His eyes grew wide.

"Mmmm, vanilla."


	31. Death

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 18. Death

Words: 153

A/N: Seeing as I won't be getting another drabble out for at least a week due to some exam organizers bright idea to put all of my really difficult ones at the beginning of the period, all within one day of each other, I thought I'd grace you with my presence once more before then. Insert innocent smile here Hehehe, anyway! Thank-you to all the reviewers of the last drabble! Big Smile! I hope you enjoy this one as well, as the basis for it is a true story. Ciao bella, lovely week!

* * *

"You should've seen it Motoki-kun, it was horrifying!" 

Motoki lifted an eyebrow, set down his cloth, and leaned forward on the ice cream counter. "Okay, tell me one more time."

His companion lifted their head, eyes wide. "It was my turn. I put it on the stage and… and… and it was a giant pile of death!"

Motoki shook his head in dismay, "It happens."

"What happens? Did Mamoru-baka spill his coffee?" A bubbly blonde took the seat beside the wallowing University student.

"No Usa-chan, Mamoru made a bad slide in Biology lab." Motoki rolled his eyes as Mamoru's head shot up, "It happens to the best of us."

"A 'bad slide'? A 'bad slide' has air bubbles! This was… this was… a giant pile of Amoeba death."

Usagi bit her cheek, nodding to Mamoru's defeated form. She lifted an awkward hand to his back, and lightly patted, "Maybe it was their time."


	32. Scars

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 20. Scars

Words: 329

A/N: SO, my major exams are finished, and I have two more to go. (Smiles) I wrote this a few days ago in my need to get away from studying, and haven't posted it yet for some reason. I hope you enjoy! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, added me to favourites, or added the story to story alert. (Uber smiles). Thank-you x3!!

* * *

She could feel it on her back - his deep gaze. It penetrated through the thin fabric of her gown, causing a shiver to travel from head to toe. Excusing herself from conversation, she left the group of chattering friends she stood with, and moved towards the serving tables. Peering behind her she saw nothing but the ever-twirling dance couples scattered across the ballroom, colours of gowns mixed in hues of blue, pink, red, and black. She swore he was there moments before, her shortness of breath evidence to the fact. 

Her head swam at the sensation running along the nape of her neck – he continued to stare from his hidden location. She turned again, trying to catch his gaze, and was yet again met with nothing. The colours of the ballroom swam around her as she continued to twirl, her white gown spinning around her feet. Her dizziness grew with every spin, her eyes drifting from face-to-face in search of his. It never came. _He _never came.

She raced from the room to the corridor and fell to the floor, her knees hitting with an audible thump, and her head inclined forward in defeat. Her heart clenched. He never came.

* * *

Her dress fell at her curves, the gold trim emphasizing her most humble attributes; her hair was styled in a style completely her own. Magnificence unnoticed by anyone but himself. He watched her every movement: the shift of her gaze, her rapid solitary twirling in hopes of seeing something or someone, her stiff posture, and her swift exit from the busy ballroom. 

His chest tightened as her gaze fell in his direction once more, just as a dancing couple in a black tuxedo and red gown sped past him. If only she knew.

He lowered his head in dejected silence, gripping his hat tightly in one hand. In all his pain of watching from afar, he would never venture closer – the scars of rejection would run too deep.


	33. Mischief

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 21. Mischief

Words: 196

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. Took me so long, and I just realized I hadn't posted this. To apologize, I have two drabbles. Thanks to all my reviewers, you truly are the loveliest creatures alive.

* * *

Giggles erupted once again as his steaming coffee neared his awaiting mouth. He paused, glanced at the small blond at his side, and lowered the mug. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the blond man standing in front of him. 

He was met with a shrug.

He lifted the mug again, this time allowing the china to brush against his lips before her giggling met his ears.

She stared up at him, eyes wide.

He set the coffee down again and turned to face her, "What did you do to my coffee?"

He was met with yet another shrug, "Nothing."

He stared down at her, eyes full of suspicion. With a loud sigh he pushed his mug away, threw five hundred yen on the counter, and stormed out of the arcade.

The blond man across the counter turned to the giggling blond girl, "What did you do to his coffee?"

She stared up at him, eyes laughing with mischief, "Nothing at all Motoki-kun. I think Mamoru-baka is just paranoid."

Motoki lifted an eyebrow, looking after his annoyed friend's retreating form. "All right Usagi-kun. You get an A for tactic, but a Z for inconspicuity."


	34. Christmas

**Life's Little Moments: 100 Themed Drabbles**

Author: Chewy1

Theme: 22. Christmas

Words: 118

A/N: Another to add in my apology. Enjoy.

* * *

Once again their staring contest began. 

Usagi's left eye twitched slightly in her anger, the cornflower blue growing darker by the moment.

His eyes held the slightest of laughter, finding the repetitive situation growing comical. Mamoru's lip twitched upwards, his growing smile lessening the menace of his stance.

He stood abruptly as she took a step towards him, planting her index finger roughly into his chest. His eyes grew wide as she scolded him.

"You are." _Poke._ "A baka."

He laughed in spite of himself, sweeping her hand into his and bringing the knuckle to meet his lips softly. The shock in her eyes was enough to make anyone smile. His heart swelled - Christmas had come early.


End file.
